


Life Is Perfect

by Imaginary_Jo



Series: Good life and tragedy [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginary_Jo/pseuds/Imaginary_Jo
Summary: “What are you thinking about?” Mickey then asks sleepily. Ian looks up at him and gives him a small smile.“About you, us, our family.” He then pauses for a short moment. “There was a time in my life when I felt so lost, and now here I am with everything I’ve ever dreamed about. A loving husband and a daughter.This takes place before the Life goes On tragedy.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Good life and tragedy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757155
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Life Is Perfect

Ian’s lying on the couch, enjoying the peace and quiet. He’s been scrolling through his phone for a while but now he has his eyes closed, just relaxing. Eleanor, his and Mickey’s daughter is up in her room, drawing with her new pencils she got yesterday from Mickey. It’s been less than 24 hours and she’s already made four drawings of them. She also puts time and effort on the drawings. Not just a colorful line here and one there and making circles with different colors.

Last night Mickey had picked her up so she could put up the drawing she was most proud of on the fridge. It was of her holding their hands, walking outside with a big sun at the corner of the paper and blue sky. She later explained that it was from when they had visited the park the other day. Ian had leaned against the counter, looking at the two most important people in his life with a big smile. Watching with pride how Mickey interacted with their daughter.

Ian opens his eyes as he hears thudding sounds coming from the stairs. A smile is spreading on his face. He closes his eyes again, knowing that Eleanor is holding onto the railing and jumping down the stairs, like she always does. He then hears her tip toing towards him and he can hear how she’s trying to stifle her giggling. Before he knows it, he has a 4 years old redhead flying onto him, knocking the air out of him. Eleanor breaks out into hysterical laughter at that.

He then sits up, wrapping his arms around his daughter and starts to tickle her sides, which makes her laugh even more. She then manages to get away from Ian and starts to run.

“You can’t get me daddy!” She yells as she runs towards the kitchen. Ian quickly gets up from the couch and slowly runs after her, laughing himself.

“Oh I’m gonna get you little one.” He says in a funny voice, which makes Eleanor squeal before she runs back into the living room. Ian then catches her and lifts her up upside down and scratches her stomach. Hearing his daughter laugh is one of his favorite things. You can’t listen to her laughter and _not_ feel happy.

The front door then opens and Mickey walks in, coming home from work. Ian let’s Eleanor down and she quickly runs up to Mickey. Throwing herself at him which makes Mickey stumble a bit. He then picks her up, holding her against his hip.

“Aw look at that, the hero of the day just walked in.” Ian says as he walks up to his husband and gives him a kiss. Eleanor giggles at that.

“Hero huh?” Mickey then says and looks at their daughter with raised eyebrows. Eleanor throws her arms around Mickey’s neck and hugs him tightly.

“Yes dad you’re my hero.” She then says. Mickey smirks at that. She won’t think that for much longer.

“Well guess what munchkin, it’s time for your bath later.” Eleanor’s eyes widens in horror at that, she then looks at Ian and stretches out her arms towards him.

“Noooo! Daddy save me.” She whines, and it’s seriously the cutest thing ever. Ian only smiles and shakes his head. Making her pout and cross her arms in a very adorable way. Mickey kisses her temple before he puts her down to the floor again. She sits down on the couch with her arms still crossed and with that adorable pout.

Mickey then walks up to her and crouches down in front of her, taking her smaller hands into his one.

“Well guess what, I’ll even let you have as much bubbles as you want this time.” He knows they’re spoiling her but what can they do? She’s their princess after all. Her pout turns into a toothy grin and she throws up her fists into the air, yelling a “Yes!” which makes both Ian and Mickey laugh. She then jumps down from the couch and runs upstairs. Mickey stands up too and smiles when Ian wraps an arm around his waist.

“We’re gonna have to put towels on the floor later then, or else there will be water everywhere.” Ian mumbles against Mickey’s cheek before kissing it. “She’s spoiled rotten, you know that right?” Mickey only smiles at that and turns towards his husband, wrapping his arms around Ian’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss. He can’t believe that there was a time when he was afraid to kiss the love of his life. Feels like a lifetime ago.

“Maybe, but you’re responsible for that too.” He says between kisses. Ian chuckles at that. “Come on, it’s your turn to make dinner today.” Mickey then says and starts to walk towards the kitchen.

“Well we can make dinner together.” Ian says as he washes his hands at the sink. Mickey sits down at the counter, crossing his arms over the surface.

“Nah, I’ll just sit here and enjoy the view.” He says with a smirk, laughing when Ian turns around and flicks water at him.

Well it turned out that not only the floor got wet during Eleanor’s bath. Mickey and Ian got soaked too, covered in bubbles from head to toe. Now their daughter is out cold in her bed with her stuffed dog against her side. Ian and Mickey are now enjoying each others’ company in bed. Ian’s arm is wrapped around Mickey while Mickey has his head against Ian’s shoulder, drawing patterns slowly on his chest with his finger. Life became so much better after Eleanor came into their life. Sure sometimes she has way too much energy for them to handle, but they wouldn’t have it any other way.

“You know, I really like these moments when she’s asleep and it’s just you and me like this.” Ian says quietly against Mickey’s hair, kissing the top of his head. Mickey hums in agreement, closing his eyes at the feeling of Ian running his fingers through his hair.

They’re staying in that position for a while, enjoying the quietness. Mickey then reaches up a bit and place a kiss at Ian’s jawline before he rubs his nose at that spot, feeling Ian’s calm heartbeat at his pulse point.

Ian then turns around so he’s lying on his side, taking Mickey’s hand in his, playing with the wedding band. Mickey watches him with tired eyes, secretly loving when Ian is playing with his wedding band.

“What are you thinking about?” Mickey then asks sleepily. Ian looks up at him and gives him a small smile.

“About you, us, our family.” He then pauses for a short moment. “There was a time in my life when I felt so lost, and now here I am with everything I’ve ever dreamed about. A loving husband and a daughter.” He then kisses the backside of Mickey’s hand. “Life couldn’t get more perfect than this.” Mickey smiles at him and gives him a soft kiss. “I love you so much.” Ian then mumbles against Mickey’s lips.

“I love you too.” Mickey says and nuzzles his face into Ian’s neck, breathing out a satisfied sigh. It doesn’t take long before Mickey’s asleep. Ian watches him sleep for a while before he smiles and closes his eyes. Yes life was perfect right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on twitter :) StarWalker97


End file.
